Falling For Green Eyes
by Destiny.Dreaming
Summary: Jack met her in a bar in New York but he never expected her to help him raise his twins or for her to spend the rest of their screwed up lives together and he definitely never expected her to help him and his brothers avenge their mother's death. Gabby Ortiz is a girl that doesn't take shit from anyone but she sure can dish it out. Without thought Jack fell for her green eyes.
1. Valentine's Twins

**_February 14, 2000 8:50 AM_**

**Jack Mercer stood outside the nursery window looking in at theinfants inside the glass cribs, his eyes focused on two specific cribs, one holding a baby wrapped up in blue blankets with a blue hat, the other holding a baby wrapped in purple with a purple hat. Twins, he had twins, a little boy and a little girl, James Bobby Jeremiah and Juliette Evelyn Angel.**

**"****Ma I wish you could see them, their perfect, well they're both a little small but that's it" Jack said into his phone smiling at the babies again.**

**"****_Oh Jackie, I'm so proud of you"_****Evelyn Mercer said on the other end. A doctor came towards Jack.**

**"****Sorry Ma I gotta go I'll call you back later" Jack said before hanging up.**

**"****Mr. Mercer" The doctor said holding out his hand Jack shook it quickly.**

**"****Doc is there something wrong" Jack asked the doctor gave a smile.**

**"****No nothing wrong I saw you standing here and was wondering if you would like to hold one of your children" The doctor asked Jack looked through the glass again before nodding.**

**"****Yeah I'd like that" Jack said the doctor nodded and told a nearby nurse to go get one of the babies, the nurse complied and Jack watched her through the glass to retrieve the baby wrapped in purple and brought it back out handing it to Jack carefully.**

**"****She's beautiful" The nurse said before going back to work the doctor too returned to what he was previously doing. **

**"****The nurse is right; you are beautiful, with your stormy blue eyes and those little golden, caramel colored curls that covers your whole head" Jack said smiling at the baby.**

**"****God you are so beautiful" Jack whispered the nurse came over and said something about needing to feed the baby and Jack reluctantly handed the baby over before deciding to go find his girlfriend, Jen, but stopped when he heard a voice shout at him from down the hall.**

**"****Jack Mercer" A women with caramel colored curls said bending down to catch her breath before standing up straight and smiling at him.**

**"****Gabby Ortiz" Jack replied the girl glared at him before smiling again.**

**"****So how are they" Gabby asked green eyes twinkling with genuine curiosity, a look Jack rarely saw in his girlfriend's.**

**"****Perfect, come look" Jack said and grabbed Gabby's wrist and dragged her to look in front of the nursery window Gabby peered in and looked at the many infants before looking back at Jack. Gabby had been one of the first decent people Jack had met when he had moved to New York, even though she too had been in the foster system and through just as much shit as he and his brothers but for her there was no Evelyn Mercer to save her, they had at one time had an 'on-again-off-again' relationship and when they been on 'off' Jack had met Jen, had a what he planned to be a one night stand but she had gotten pregnant so Jack stuck by her and Gabby understood why he was trying to make it work with Jen but Gabby and Jen didn't get along mainly because Gabby didn't trust Jen but she never said anything to Jack. Jen didn't like Gabby just because she used to have a thing with Jack but now they were just close friends.**

**"****So which ones are yours" Gabby asked and Jack quietly pointed the two babies that shared a striking resemblance to not only each other but to Jack as well "Damn Jackie, they look like you" Gabby said, the two turned after hearing footsteps, looking around they saw a doctor walking towards them looking grim.**

**"****What's wrong" Jack asked the doctor handed him a note and gave a sad smile.**

**"****The mother told me to give you this before she signed herself out" The doctor said Jack looked wide eyed over at Gabby who shrugged just as confused before Jack looked back down and the note and began reading.**

**_Jack,_**

**_I never wanted to be a mother so I guess I'm not going to be, I figured you would be fine with the twins and that Gabby would help but I can't do this, so I guess this is goodbye._**

**_Jen_**

**"****So what happens now" Gabby asked looking at Jack, he looked back at her and shrugged.**

**"****I guess I take them home and then I don't know" Jack said the doctor had already excused himself.**

**"****I'm here for you Jack to help, Jen was a bitch anyway" Gabby said trying to reassure Jack, though she wasn't very good at it.**

**"****Thank you so much I'll go see when I can take them home I already have everything set up" Jack said before quickly leaving Gabby standing there confused, sighing she turned back to look in the nursery.**

**A few days later and Jack and Gabby were back at his apartment putting finishing touches on the home nursery.**

**"****Jack where do you want Juliette's blankets" Gabby asked as she finished folding the freshly washed baby blankets.**

**"****Uh just put them over in her crib" Jack said pointing to the white crib that was placed against the wall opposite a dark mahogany one, Gabby nodded and laid out the purple blankets before going over and doing the same with blue ones, afterward she started putting away more baby clothes along with extra blankets.**

**Gabby looked around the room smiling at the way Jack had decorated it. One wall was painted light lavender and it had plastic flowers and butterflies hanging not only from the sealing but also on the walls and on the white crib. The opposite wall was painted baby blue with airplanes, cars, and sports trinkets hanging from the wall, sealing and crib. In the center of the room were various stuffed animals and baby toys that the twins wouldn't be able to play with for a few more months. Behind the toys was a simple changing table half white, half mahogany to match the twins' beds.**

**"****Alright I think everything is ready, how about we go get the twins now" Gabby said turning to Jack, he glanced over at her from where he was adjusting a rocking chair that sat in the middle of the room.**

**"****Uh I was wondering since Jen left and all and well we were kinda together if you wouldn't mind if the twins wanted to call you mommy, just so that they won't be confused when their older" Jack said, Gabby looked shocked for a moment before slowly nodding.**

**"****Sure if your positive that's what you want" Gabby said, Jack smirked at her before snaking his arms around her waist and drawing her to him.**

**"****Well since you're going to be here a lot you might as well move in and I only have two bedrooms and I don't think the twins would like it if you shared a crib with them and the couch is way too small so it looks like you're going to be rooming with me" Jack said his lips dangerously close to Gabby's, she giggled nervously giving him a small smile.**

**"****Yeah I guess it does look that way but by doing this our relationship has to be either serious or nonexistent because I'm not setting these kids up to disappear like my parents did to me I'm either your girlfriend and their mother or I'm just Gabby, a best friend of Daddy's" Gabby said looking at Jack with her green orbs filled with a sudden darkness that Jack rarely saw but broke his heart when he did.**

**"****I don't want you to be my girlfriend" Jack said he watched the way Gabby's eyes darkened more before capturing her lips with her he pulled away slowly "I want you to be mine, not just a girlfriend, I want to marry you one day" Gabby's eyes filled with tears that Jack knew she would probably never allow to fall Jack pulled something out of his pocket and held it out to Gabby, a red velvet box sat in her hand, slowly she flipped it open and a single tear escaped her eye, Jack wiped it away as Gabby stared at the single diamond, on a simple silver band. Jack took it from the box and slipped onto her left hand.**

**"****Jack" Gabby whispered her eyes meeting his again.**

**"****I bought it yesterday I was walking to the hospital to see the twins while you were working at the bar and I don't know I just bought it, I decided I wanted you to be mine and nobody else's" Jack said Gabby laughed nervously before throwing her arms around Jack's neck grinning Jack spun her around before setting her down and kissing her softly.**

**"****I'm going to go call my Ma" Jack said he had talked to his mother last night, telling her about how Jen left and how Gabby had stepped in already filling the mother role and how he wanted to make her his, his mother had encouraged him and now he wanted to tell her how everything went.**

**"****I thought I was the one who was supposed to call their mother but okay I'm going to go call Jessica and Brian and then we need to go pick up the twins" Gabby said, Jessica and Brian were a pair of friends of Jack and Gabby's that also worked at the same bar as Gabby, Brian was in Jack's band while Gabby and Jessica booked gigs for them. After calling everyone important, well the ones they could get a hold of (Jack hadn't been able to get a hold of his brothers Bobby or Angel and Gabby couldn't get a hold of Brian), the two made arrangements to get a hold of Brian and the rest of their male friends to help move Gabby into Jack's apartment not that she had a lot of things. Gabby had been in the foster system since she was three and didn't get out until she was eighteen, never having a permanent home had made it so that she didn't have much of anything really and it had only been a year since she had got out of the system and she got more bad than good in almost every place she went. They left for the hospital to pick up the twins.**

**Gabby held Juliette while Jack held James and signed all the necessary paperwork, the day after the twins were born Jack received a letter with documents in it that Jen had signed to give all her rights to the twins away. As they were leaving the hospital Jack turned to Gabby as the two buckled the twins' car seats into Gabby's car.**

**"****Hey Gabs, uh since Jen signed away her rights do you think you would mind signing to legally be their mother" Jack asked Gabby looked at him her heart almost stopping.**

**"****Jack are you sure, all of this is moving really fast" Gabby asked looking at the sleeping twins.**

**"****Yes I'm sure, plus I'm a Mercer anything could happen and I don't want them thrown into the system because of a technicality" Jack said, Gabby knew Jack was in the system and Jack knew Gabby was in the system but neither really knew why or what happened to the other it was one of the things they didn't talk about Jen didn't even know either of them were in the system, not many people did.**

**"****Alright we'll handle it tomorrow though and when is your mother coming" Gabby asked, when Jack had spoken to his mother earlier in the day he had asked her to come up and meet the twins.**

**"****Uh in a few days" Jack answered as Gabby got in the driver's seat and started the car Jack got in the passenger seat and immediately began trying to find a rock and roll station to listen to; Gabby rolled her eyes before looking back to the road.**

**"****Will she like me" Gabby asked suddenly Jack looked over at her and saw the darkness in her eyes were back Jack reached over and took her hand.**

**"****No" He said and Gabby stiffened "She'll love you" Jack said but the darkness only grew in Gabby's eyes.**

**"****I know that look Gabby, and don't you dare think like that, my mom brought all of my brothers from the broken shells we used to be and I'll be damned if she isn't able to do the same with you" Jack said Gabby glanced at him and he could still see the lingering darkness but her eyes were slowly turning back to the emerald color instead of the forest one they had previously been. Jack had learned early on that the only way to tell Gabby's emotions was her eyes; she had been hardened from the system to the point where her emotions didn't exist, until Jack came around and broke every damn one of her walls within minutes of their first meeting.**

**"****I love you" Gabby whispered Jack's head snapped towards her in shock, one reason they had never been fully official was because they were both afraid to fall for the other and Jack never expected to hear say anything close to 'I love you', carefully he reached over and took her hand.**

**"****I love you too" Jack said kissing her knuckles, the emerald color slowly began coming back to her eyes, the conversation stopped then. They arrived at Jack's apartment and began to unload the twins; both carried a car seat up the many stairs of Jack's apartment building.**

**"****Alright, so what do we do now" Gabby asked as they set the car seats down in the living room, Jack looked at her and shrugged.**

**"****Uh I don't know, put them in their cribs, the hospital said they won't need to eat until later today" Jack said before kneeling down and unbuckling one of the twins, Gabby followed suit and lifted the purple clad baby out of the darker purple car seat. Jack and Gabby took the babies into the nursery and laid the twins in their separate beds gently before turning the baby monitor on and leaving the room. They collapsed on the couch and Gabby snuggled up into Jack's side as he wrapped his arm around her and took her hand before flicking the TV on, he put on some horror film before relaxing back into the couch still holding Gabby. After a while Jack looked down to find Gabby fast asleep, he smiled and let himself drift off to sleep.**

**A shrill cry awoke them quickly followed by another, Gabby and Jack jumped up ready to hit someone and then laughed when they realized it was the babies.**

**"****And it begins" Gabby said laughing as they walked down the hall.**

**_(Two days later)_**

**Gabby was half asleep on the couch, hair in a messy ponytail and a pair of simple black plastic frame glasses resting on her nose, with Juliette sleeping soundly in her arms, James was sleeping in a bouncer on the floor, when a knock on the door startled both Gabby and Juliette out of their peaceful slumber, Juliette started fussing as Gabby stood up to go answer the door.**

**"****Hush baby" Gabby soothed quietly before opening the door. An older woman stood there with graying blonde hair and a peaceful expression. Gabby looked shocked for a minute.**

**"****Um can I help you Miss" Gabby asked shifting the now sleeping Juliette to her hip, the woman smiled happily.**

**"****Oh dear, you must be Gabby, Jackie has told me so much about you, I'm Evelyn Mercer, Jack's mother" Evelyn said holding her hand out, Gabby shook it hesitantly before realization dawned on her.**

**"****Oh right, um please come in, it's a little messy, Jack's at work right now, so it's just me and the twins" Gabby said stepping aside to let Evelyn in.**

**"****Oh that's alright dear, and who is this little one here" Evelyn asked looking at the pink clad baby in Gabby's arms.**

**"****This is Juliette Evelyn Angel, Jack wanted to name the twins after his family, um you can hold her if you want I have to make her and James a bottle anyway" Gabby said carefully handing the baby to Evelyn, Gabby went into the kitchen with Evelyn following talking quietly to the now awake baby.**

**"****So dear how are you and Jackie doing, everything going smoothly with the twins" Evelyn asked as Gabby finished the bottle and shook it before handing it Evelyn, who began feeding Juliette.**

**"****Um yeah we're doing good I guess, Jack hasn't heard anything from Jen since he got the papers signing her rights away" Gabby said walking to the living room and getting James before coming back.**

**"****Jack said you and Jen didn't get along" Evelyn said.**

**"****Yeah we didn't, she thought I was sneaking around with Jack when they were together, which we weren't but she wouldn't listen to anyone but herself we tended to get into screaming matches" Gabby said rolling her eyes as she began feeding James.**

**"****Well then, I'm glad you are going to be my daughter and not her then" Evelyn said Gabby looked surprised for a moment before she heard the door open.**

**"****Gabs I'm home" Jack called, Evelyn and Gabby could hear him drop his jacket off on the coat rack.**

**"****In the kitchen" Gabby called back before she started laughing.**

**What's so funny" Jack asked appearing in the doorway his eyes skipping over his mother and meeting Gabby's emerald ones.**

**"****You realize we just sounding like a crappy old sitcom" Gabby said Jack started laughing as well.**

**"****Next time I'll be sure to add 'honey'" Jack said Gabby shook her head and Jack looked over and saw his mother sitting at the table.**

**"****Ma, what are you doing here I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow" Jack asked bending down to hug his mother.**

**"****Oh I caught an earlier flight and decided to surprise you" Evelyn said smiling and hugging Jack back, Gabby decided this woman smiled a lot and she liked that. Gabby glanced at the clock on the microwave and sighed.**

**"****Babe, I have to get ready for work, can you finish feeding James" Gabby asked looking at Jack, though she was already passing him the green clad baby.**

**"****Alright I got him, go get ready" Jack said, Gabby smiled at Evelyn before disappearing down the hallway and into her and Jack's room.**

**"****So, do you like her" Jack asked his mother hopefully.**

**"****Jackie, I love her, she seems just right for you" Evelyn said smiling at Jack; he gave her a grin back.**

**"****Babe, do you know where my black boots are" Gabby called from the bedroom.**

**"****Under the bed, against the left corner" Jack called back instantly.**

**"****Thanks" Gabby said as she left the bedroom and went into the bathroom.**

**"****It seems you two were made for eachother" Evelyn said, Jack smiled.**

**"****Yeah I guess" Jack said as Gabby came out of the bathroom bouncing on one foot to put her boots on, her hair was no longer in the loose pony tail but was hanging down in naturally loose curls, it framed her face which had light makeup on, she had taken the glasses she had originally had on off, and had replaced them with contacts.**

**"****Bye babe, I'll be home later, it was nice meeting you" Gabby said first addressing Jack then his mother.**

**"****Bye babe, call me when you get off" Jack said kissing her cheek before Gabby grabbed her jacket and left the apartment.**

**That was the first time Gabby had met Evelyn Mercer and the two of them had gotten along great from then on, and Jack made sure that his mother was able to visit quite a bit to be able to get to know Gabby and the twins. That was five years ago, now the twins were finally able to start to get to know her, when everything fell apart.**


	2. Oh Mother

_(Five years later)_

A now twenty four year old Gabby stood behind the bar the she worked at sneaking a cigarette, between breaks. She was actually supposed to be off right now but her replacement was late, again.

"Gabby, get your ass in here, some jackass is trying to start a bar fight again, and I'm not breaking it up" Candy, the new girl said, Gabby sighed before putting the half smoked cigarette out and tucking it behind her ear.

"Alright, damn I'm coming" Gabby said her New York accent thicker than usual, Candy stood there impatiently.

"Fuck girl get out of the way" Gabby growled walking passed the red head and into the bar, she looked around a moment before she spotted a large burly man shouting at a waitress by the bar, Gabby sighed and walked over her black combat boots thumping on the floor in tune with the loud rock music playing.

"Bitch, I said give me back my keys" The man yelled, the waitress happened to be Jack and Gabby's friend Jessica.

"I told you I don't have your keys you took a taxi here" The blonde haired girl growled back crossing her arms.

"Look man, come on the girl ain't got your keys, give her a break" Gabby said, the man was in such a rage about being 'lied' to and now being told what to do that he swung around before anyone could react, beer bottle held tightly he was slamming it into Gabby's side, shattering the glass bottle sending shards deep into Gabby's abdomen, grabbing her wrist and twisting it causing her to move with her arm only for her chest to be slammed into the bar, effectively knocking the wind out of her. Gabby cried out in pain as she and everyone around her heard a loud crack, where it came from was a mystery at the moment.

"What the hell is going on over here" A large security guard yelled coming over, he pulled the man off of Gabby, before dragging him outside of the bar. Jessica rushed over to Gabby and helped her stay standing.

"Candy call the police and make sure they send an ambulance" Jessica said, Candy grabbed the phone behind the bar and started dialing.

"Jess I'm fine, just call Brian have him give me a ride home I'll be fine" Gabby said trying to stand on her own.

"Hell no, Gabby you're bleeding really bad, I'm calling Jack" Jessica said Gabby looked down at her side and sure enough blood was soaking the entire left side of her once white tank top.

"Don't call Jack he'll just worry, I'll be fine, promise" Gabby said as Jessica forced her to sit down.

"Yeah right, the ambulance is already on its way" Candy said handing Jessica a towel, who pressed it onto Gabby's side, she hissed in pain and ground her teeth together, to try and stop from crying out, her foster care side coming out as she tried to hide how much pain she was really in but Jessica was already calling Jack.

"Hey you need to meet Gabby at the hospital…. Bar fight…. Yeah….Her side, something broke….. No…. Blake already threw him out… The cops are on their way… along with an ambulance….. I'm trying but she says she'll be fine…. Alright Jack I'll tell her…. Bye bean pole" Jessica said before flipping her phone shut and turning back to Gabby.

"Well" Gabby asked trying not to wince every time she took a breath.

"He's going to meet you at the hospital, after he drops the twins off at school and I'm going with you now" Jessica said as they heard sirens coming from outside.

"Fine but they're going to tell you that nothing's wrong with me" Gabby said rolling her eyes as she stood up, now being able to fully ignore the pain.

"Whatever, come on" Jessica said surprised that Gabby was standing straight up without help.

Gabby was forced to lay on a stretcher as paramedics put her and Jessica into the ambulance. Gabby ended up having to have 37 stitches, and a brace on her right wrist, as well as having three broken ribs and two cracked. Right now Gabby and Jessica were waiting for Gabby's test results to come back, making sure there wasn't anything else wrong with Gabby.

"I told you so" Jessica said as Gabby sat on the bed trying to find something decent on the TV.

"Alright fine you were right" Gabby said rolling her eyes as a nurse came into the room.

"Miss Ortiz, we have your test results back, are you aware that you're pregnant" The nurse said Gabby choked on her air as her eyes got wide.

"I'm what" Gabby said Jessica looked just as surprised.

"Yes the baby seems to be about three months along, you didn't know" The nurse said looking surprised.

"No, I didn't" Gabby said looking down at her stomach which was hidden beneath gauze and a hospital gown "Is the baby okay" Gabby asked her eyes darkening to a forest color.

"Somehow yes but it is very low on nutrients we want to prescribe you a prenatal vitamin that will help your body give nutrients to the baby while still being able to support your own immune system" The nurse said handing Gabby a prescription before leaving the room to get her check out papers.

"Jess, don't tell Jack okay" Gabby asked looking at her friend, Jessica looked confused.

"Why, aren't you excited" Jessica asked, looking at Gabby, the other girl avoided her eyes.

"Yeah I'm excited, it's just last time um you know it didn't last past three months" Gabby said Jessica sighed, she had forgotten that Gabby had been pregnant two years ago, after Jack and Gabby had gotten over the initial shock of having another baby around Gabby had lost it and had been told she wouldn't be able to have another, which had left her and Jack both heartbroken.

"Okay I won't say anything to anyone" Jessica said just as Jack entered the room, he walked over to the bed and kissed Gabby gently before placing another on her forehead.

"Are you okay" He asked looking into her eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine, can we just go home I hate hospitals" Gabby asked Jack nodded.

"Well I have to get back to work I'll see you two later" Jessica said standing and leaving the room. Jack helped Gabby get dressed before signing her out; they left the hospital and went home.

"I'm going to go lay down, wake me up when the twins get home from school" Gabby said heading towards the bedroom Jack nodded before sitting on the couch and flipping the TV on. Gabby came out of the bedroom and curled up into his side, without thinking Jack wrapped his arm around her pulling her as close as possible.

"What's the matter" Jack asked.

"Couldn't sleep" Gabby said sighing as she saw Jack was watching hockey again.

"Oh, something on your mind" Jack asked tracing a scar along her jaw line.

"No, just have a headache" Gabby said, they were interrupted when the phone rang Gabby sat up so that Jack could get up to answer it.

"Hey Jerry….. Jerry I can't understand you….. That's not possible Jer" Jack had stopped talking but was still holding the phone, Gabby could hear Jerry yelling for Jack on the other end, Gabby got up from the couch and took the phone.

"Hello" Gabby asked quietly as Jack stood there, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Gabby, hey um I got some bad news" Gabby recognized Jack's brother, Jerry's, voice on the other end; she had only met him a few times.

"Jerry, what happened" Gabby asked her eyes never leaving Jack.

"Ma's been murdered, Gabby" Jerry's force was barely above a whisper; Gabby forced the tears away from her eyes.

"Are you sure" Gabby asked.

"Yeah I'm sorry, Gabby, um the funerals Wednesday" Jerry said quietly.

"We'll be there, we'll see you then Jerry" Gabby said before pressing the end button on the phone.

"Jack, babe, look at me, come on, it's going to be okay" Gabby said stepping closer to Jack.

"No, I, I have to go, I'll be back later okay, I love you" Jack said before grabbing his jacket and rushing out the door. Gabby stood there for a minute before she finally let the tears fall.

Gabby let herself cry for a few minutes before she stopped herself and went into the bathroom to get cleaned up to go pick up the twins, figuring they could have an early day seeing as how everything was happening. Gabby left the apartment and climbed into her car and started the engine before pulling out into the street and heading towards the twins' school. She walked in and went to the main office to sign them out.

"Hey I'm here to pick up James and Juliette Mercer" Gabby said leaning against the counter, the secretary gave her a dirty look. The school didn't like that Gabby was with Jack but wasn't the twins' mother.

"Right, of course and why are you signing them out early" She asked Gabby sighed.

"Family emergency" Gabby said simply, the secretary handed Gabby the sign out sheet and she filled it out quickly signing her name at the bottom of the page.

"You know where their classroom is I presume" The woman said Gabby simply nodded before leaving the office and making her way to the kindergarten hallway and going to Miss Honey's classroom, Gabby stood in the doorway watching as Juliette and James played quietly in the corner away from everyone else.

"Hello Gabby, it's nice to see you again. James, Juliette your mommy's here" Miss Honey said, the twins looked up matching dark blue eyes sparkling eyes, and wide grins appearing on their faces.

"Mommy" The cried together as they rushed over abandoning the toys they had been playing with, Gabby scooped up Juliette and held James' hand.

"Hello, my babies, how was school" Gabby asked as the twins waved goodbye to their classroom.

"Good, why are you picking us up so early" Juliette asked her brother nodding in agreement.

"Well um, Daddy and I will talk to you about it later okay" Gabby said, she didn't want to tell the twins about Evelyn without Jack, but she didn't know when he'd be back.

"Where is Daddy" James asked, grinning Jack's signature grin that he and Juliette both shared.

"He went out for a little while but he'll be back later" Gabby said smiling at them.

"Hey mommy will you help us with our Thanksgiving project" James asked looking up at his mother.

"Sure baby, what do you have to do" Gabby asked as she put Juliette in her car seat and helped James get into his.

"We have to make a big poster of everything we're thankful of, can we call Grandma Evie and ask her for pictures of Daddy" Juliette asked Gabby sucked in a breath.

"Maybe not Grandma Evie but we'll call Uncle Jerry how about that" Gabby said Juliette nodded.

"Hey mommy" James asked swinging his feet back and forth.

"Yeah baby" Gabby said glancing at him in the rearview mirror.

"How come we don't have two grandmas and grandpas like the other kids" James asked curiously Gabby glanced back at him.

"Well, that's kinda complicated, your Daddy was adopted by Grandma Evie and she wasn't married, that's why Uncle Jerry, Uncle Angel, and Uncle Bobby look different than your Daddy" Gabby said but Juliette still looked confused.

"But Mommy shouldn't we have grandmas and grandpas from you" Juliette asked cocking her head to the side.

"Well, I do have parents but I don't know them, and I wasn't adopted by someone like your Daddy" Gabby said Juliette and James nodded accepting the answer.

"Are we going to Grandma Evie's for Thanksgiving" Juliette asked.

"Well aren't you two just full of questions today, but yes we will be going to Grandma Evie's for Thanksgiving" Gabby said causing the twins to squeal with excitement. Gabby started to feel bad, the twins thought they would get to see Evelyn, Gabby sighed before reaching up and turning the radio onto a 90s rock station, the twins began singing along with the song that came on and Gabby smiled as they pulled up onto the curb she walked around the car and opened the door and allowed the twins to climb out before taking their school bags and walking up the stairs to their apartment.

"Go clean your room until Daddy gets home then we need to talk to you about something important" Gabby said the twins shared a grumble before running to their shared room.

Gabby was sitting on the couch with Juliette sitting on the floor in front of her as Gabby ran a purple brush through Juliette's hair when the door opened and Jack stumbled in. Gabby sighed and finished Juliette's hair and stood up.

"Jules go to your room alright I'll be in there in a minute to tuck you and Jamie in" Gabby said handing Juliette the hair brush before walking into the kitchen where Jack had gone.

"Jack, are you okay" Gabby asked leaning in the doorway, she could already tell Jack was drunk.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm going out later tonight with Todd" Jack said, Gabby frowned; Todd did drugs, hard core stuff. Gabby would know she had dated Todd and he had given her just about anything to calm her down enough to have sex with her.

"You know I don't like Todd, Jack and since when do you" Gabby asked crossing her arms getting ready for a fight.

"Well, I just want to hang out with someone and Brian has plans, and Jake can't get out of the strip club and Darren has to work" Jack said refusing to look at Gabby.

"Really, so you're going to hang out with Todd instead of taking care of our kids" Gabby asked glaring at Jack.

"Gabby I can't stay here right now, I just need a break" Jack said Gabby sighed but refused to stand down.

"Fine but if you get high or drugged up don't come back into this home until you can think clearly" Gabby said turning on her heel and walking out of the room.

"Gabs will you tell the twins for me" Jack asked Gabby sighed before nodding.

"Yeah, sure, whatever" Gabby said before she heard Jack grab his jacket and leave again. Gabby took a deep breath before walking into the twins' room, she wasn't in there very long before she felt arms wrap around her waist.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything I said, I just don't know how to deal with this is all" Jack whispered in her ear, Gabby said nothing.

"Please, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset, I just don't know how to do this kind of thing, my Ma's been there since I was eleven, I don't like to think of life without her" Jack said Gabby finally sighed and turned to look at him.

"I know, Jack, but when you said you were going out with Todd, it scared me and today has just been really hectic and I don't know how to deal with this either you know that, you know me Jack and I know you" Gabby said Jack nodded simply but the conversation was cut short when the twins entered the room.

"Daddy, you're home" Juliette cried jumping up into Jack's arms; she knew he'd always catch her.

"Yeah Jules, I'm home" Jack said holding Jules on his hip; she had a habit of being held by someone mostly Jack while Jamie would rather hold onto a hand rather than be held.

"Mommy you wanted to talk to us" Jamie said as Jack sat down on Jules' bed as Gabby pulled Jamie up onto her lap also sitting on the bed.

"Well, something happened to Grandma Evie" Jack started carefully watching the twins' faces.

"What happened to Grandma" Jules asked head tilted to the side.

"Grandma got hurt very bad and she had to go to Heaven" Gabby said quietly running her fingers through Jamie's hair.

"Can we go visit her" Jamie asked his eyes sparkling with hope.

"I'm sorry baby, but no we can't go see Grandma, she's too far away to visit and you can't call her either" Jack said tears filled Jules' eye.

"So we can never see Grandma Evie again" Jules asked.

"No I'm sorry baby" Gabby said as Jules and Jamie started crying, Jack and Gabby tried to comfort them but they were too young to really understand what was going on.

The twins cried themselves to sleep that night in between Jack and Gabby in their parents' bedroom. The next morning Gabby was up and already had breakfast made before Jack and the twins' were even out of bed. Jack came into the kitchen to see Gabby, dressed in nothing but a pair of his boxers and a _Ramones_ t-shirt that she had stolen from Jack, Gabby swaying her hips along to a slow rock song playing on the radio that frequently played throughout the apartment, Jack smiling leaning against the doorway watching his fiancé of five years spin and twirl.

"Now this is a very nice sight to wake up to" Jack said causing Gabby to jump and spin around her face turning a bright red, before she started laughing.

"Really now and why is that" Gabby asked her blush fading, Jack walked over to her and placed his hand low on her waist backing her up against the counter.

"Well because when you sway, your ass just looks so hot" Jack said moving his hands down to grope Gabby's ass, she shrieked and giggled as he lifted her onto the counter.

"Oh really" Gabby asked as Jack kissed her neck, using his tongue ring to scrape against her skin, he ran his hands up her side but froze when he heard Gabby hiss in pain.

"Gabby" Jack growled, pulling away to look her in the eye, he hadn't actually seen the damage done to her side.

"Jack, I'm fine it's not a big deal" Gabby said but Jack was already tugging the up the Ramones shirt. Carefully he reached forward and began peeling off the gauze letting out a hiss when he saw the black stitching traveling up and down Gabby's side, Jack reached behind him and grabbed a washcloth and began gently cleaning off the stitches, watching Gabby's face for signs of pain.

"Why didn't you tell me it was this bad" Jack asked quietly.

"I didn't want you to worry, it doesn't even hurt and nothing was that wrong, honest I'm fine" Gabby said as Jack grabbed a fresh roll of gauze from a drawer in the kitchen and began rewrapping Gabby's stomach and chest, pain filling his eyes at the dark bruises on her chest.

"How are we getting to Detroit" Jack asked changing the subject as he helped Gabby off of the counter.

"Well I figured we could take a plane, we have money saved up to visit anyway and the twins haven't been on a plane yet" Gabby said turning to the stove and flipping a piece of bacon.

"Sounds fine with me" Jack said as footsteps were heard on the hardwood floor of the apartment, a moment later Jules appeared in an oversized t-shirt of Jack's that hung off one shoulder. Rubbing her eyes Jules walked over to Jack dragging a teddy bear with her before holding her arms up to Jack, he lifted her up and settled her in his arms.

"Morning Jules, did you sleep okay" Jack asked tucking a piece of honey blonde hair behind Juliette's ear, her head now resting on his shoulder.

"Yeah, Daddy" Jules said rubbing her eyes again, James came waddling down the hallway, a similar t-shirt on his small body, Gabby lifted him up and settled him on her hip before going to the fridge and pulling out milk and chocolate and strawberry syrup, handing them to Jack, she and him set the twins down at the table before grabbing a purple sippy cup and a blue sippy cup and making pink milk for Jules and chocolate milk for Jamie. Jack and Gabby began making plates of food for both twins and made their own before sitting down.

"Alright loves, after breakfast go pack your favorite things, because we're going down to say one last goodbye to Grandma Evie" Gabby said as Jack pulled her down onto his lap, she wasn't surprised he always had her sit on his lap.

"Okay mommy, when are we going to Grandma Evie's" Jules asked eating a piece of bacon.

"We'll be flying down on an airplane tomorrow" Jack answered Jamie looked up.

"Like the ones in my room" James asked grinning Jack's grin.

"Yep, just like those" Gabby said Jamie squealed in excitement before he and Jules declared they were finished and ran out of the room Gabby stood up and began clearing the table of the dishes, Jack stood up to help.

"I'll do the dishes, you go pack" Jack said giving Gabby a gentle push towards the hallway leading to their bedroom.

"Alright, do you want anything specific" Gabby asked running a hand through her hair.

"Uh not really" Jack said watching Gabby disappear down the hallway, it was then that he realized how hard he really fell for this girl.


	3. Plane Rides and Brothers

The next morning Gabby and Jack were rushing around trying to get Juliette and James ready to leave for the airport, having over slept they were about to miss their flight if they couldn't get the twins up and out of bed in the next ten minutes.

"Juliette, James up now it's time to go, we're going to miss the plane" Gabby yelled as Jack tried to call a taxi.

"Okay mommy we're getting up" Jules mumbled pushing her brother off the bed they had shared the night before. They tended to sleep in each other's beds the night before something important was going to happen or if one had a bad dream which wasn't often.

"Well hurry up grab your backpacks that you want to take on the plane" Gabby said pulling Juliette towards her and running a brush through the little girl's hair before pulling it up into a ponytail.

"Mommy I can't find my left shoe" Jamie shouted halfway under Juliette's bed.

"Which one do you need baby?" Gabby called back as she let Juliette go so that the little girl could go change.

"My Spiderman light up one" James called back, looking under his own bed.

"It's in the kitchen" Jack said coming into the room and pulling Jamie out from under the bed by his ankles holding him upside down, Jamie giggled before Jack set him down and he ran into the kitchen to get his shoe.

"Mommy I can't find my purple jacket" Juliette said digging in her and Jamie's closet.

"It's hanging by the door" Gabby said and she bent down to help James tie his shoes.

"Thanks mommy" Jules called pulling on her jacket, Jack knelt down and zipped it up for her. James grabbed his dark blue hoodie and Gabby helped him into it, before her and Jack put their own jackets on.

"Alright, do we have everything" Jack asked as Gabby lifted Juliette onto her uninjured hip and taking Jamie's hand.

"I think so" Gabby said grabbing her set of keys off the rack that hung by the door, Jack grabbed his own and grabbed their bags and opened the door, they left quickly and got into the cab, with Jack in the front and Gabby and the twins in the back. Once at the airport it was crowded Gabby gripped Jamie's hand tighter and shifted Jules better onto her hip as Jack went to get their tickets and put their luggage away. As they boarded the plane, James and Juliette looked around in awe at everything going on.

"Alright guys, you can't be loud or interrupt anyone, alright" Gabby said as she and Jack buckled the twins into their seats.

"Okay mommy" They said simultaneously Jack laughed as Gabby shook her head, her wild curls bouncing.

"Guys sit still until the plane takes off okay then you can move around" Jack brushing Juliette's hair back out of her face; she giggled and nodded along with her brother before they both yawned at the same time, Jack and Gabby laughed.

"Why don't you two take a nap and we'll wake you up when we land" Gabby said the twins nodded and curled in towards each other and fell asleep within seconds.

"Why do I feel like this is a bad idea" Gabby asked looking over at Jack.

"What's a bad idea" He asked reaching over to take her hand as she was sitting next to him.

"This, going to Detroit, being back there with everything that happened with your mom" Gabby said Jack squeezed her hand.

"I'll make sure you and the twins are far away before anything happens, I promise" Jack said kissing her knuckles looking at the diamond ring on her left hand smiling he began to play with it along with her fingers.

"I don't think it's us that'll need protecting" Gabby said laying her head on Jack's shoulder; he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"On a happier note, what can I introduce you as" Jack asked still playing with the ring.

"Um I don't know what do you want to call me, I mean technically we are engaged but we're not planning anything anytime soon" Gabby said Jack thought a moment.

"My fiancé" He decided still looking at the ring, Gabby smiled.

"Alright, oh do I get to fight off any crazy ex-girlfriends" Gabby asked smirking up at him.

"As much as I would love to see that no, I didn't have many girlfriends in Detroit, something about the Mercers being a bad influence or something like that" Jack said grinning back at Gabby.

"Oh so are you saying you're a bad influence on me" Gabby asked, her eyes glinting with mischief.

"I think you're the bad influence in this relationship" Jack said causing Gabby to laugh.

"You best believe it" Gabby said Jack laughed.

"Alright let's get some sleep, before the dynamic duo wake up" Jack said Gabby laughed and snuggled against him and closed her eyes, he looked at Gabby then over at his twins and couldn't figure out how he got so lucky to have this simple life. A girl that had been through the same shit he had been through and two kids who, if he and Gabby had anything to say about it, never would. That was his last thought as he drifted off to sleep.

Hours later he awoke as he felt Gabby sit up, looking around Jack saw that the twins were awake and talking quietly while Gabby was rustling around in a backpack.

"What are you doing" Jack asked Gabby jumped and turned around.

"Trying to find something to keep the twins occupied, we have a good hour before the plane lands and I don't want them to get antsy with nothing to do" Gabby answered pulling out a coloring book and crayons, she turned and handed the stuff to the twins who immediately opened to a page and began coloring on separate pictures without any fighting.

"Oh alright, did you sleep alright" Jack asked, Gabby nodded not really paying attention as she pulled out a _Rolling Stones_ magazine Jack leaned over and began reading along with her, his arm wrapping around her shoulder.

An hour later and Jack was trying to find their luggage while Gabby was trying to keep the twins in check, after getting everything they walked outside Jules in Gabby's arms and Jamie clutching her hand Jack made sure the twins had their coats zipped up and hats and scarfs securely in place. They only had to wait a few minutes before Jack's name was called.

"Hey little brother, how you been" Jeremiah asked coming over and hugging Jack, he smiled at Gabby as he took some of the bags from Jack and loaded them in the trunk.

"Good, man how 'bout you" Jack asked lifting Jamie up into his arms, the little boy hid his face in Jack's neck trying to keep it out of the cold air.

"I been real good, and how about you Gabby, you doing alright" Jerry asked looking to his baby brother's fiancé.

"The usual Jerry" Gabby said as Juliette tried to hide her face in her mother's neck like her twin.

"Damn these two sure have gotten big since I last saw them" Jerry said looking at the twins as Jack and Gabby placed them in the back seat of Jerry's car.

"Yeah, they sure are growing a lot more these days" Jack said as he got in the front and Gabby climbed in the back Juliette laid her head on her mother's lap and closed her eyes after a moment Jamie did the same. It was quiet for a while until they reached Jerry's house, Jack got out and walked around and picked up Jules, while Gabby lifted James and they walked up the driveway.

"Well Camille's out finishing up last minute crap, and the girls are at her mom's so you guys can go ahead and get ready" Jerry said, Jack and Gabby nodded as they laid the twins on the couch.

"Bathroom is up the stairs and to the left" Jerry said, he watched as Jack nodded at Gabby and she grabbed one of the bags and went upstairs.

"You two still going strong" Jerry asked as he and Jack sat down on another couch a little ways away from the twins.

"Yeah, I guess, what about you and Camille" Jack asked running a hand through his hair.

"Good man, so uh what happened to her wrist" Jerry asked Jack sighed.

"Some asshole was being a dick at the bar she works at and when Gabs tried to calm him down he grabbed her and slammed her into the bar while breaking a beer bottle against her side" Jack said anger running through his veins at the thought of someone hurting _his_ Gabby.

"Damn, how is that guy still alive" Jerry asked knowing his baby brother would have killed anyone that hurt someone he cared about.

"I was dropping the dynamic duo off at school and only got to meet her at the hospital after the bastard was taken to jail" Jack said as Gabby came back into the room her hair was no longer a tangled mess of curls but soft, simple curls that framed her face perfectly, she wore a black t-shirt with _Rolling Stones_ printed across the front, a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, and her favorite black combat boots, Jack stood up and went upstairs as Gabby handed him the same bag before sitting down next to Jerry on the couch. It was quiet for a minute before Jerry finally broke the silence.

"So, um how's your side, Jack was telling me something about some guy hurting you" Jerry said, Gabby shrugged.

"Yeah, he was a dick, it was nothing really I didn't get any real damage" Gabby said as she fiddled with her engagement ring, it caught Jerry's eye and he looked at it for a moment.

"May I see" Jerry asked Gabby looked at him before holding her hand out to him.

"Sure" Gabby said Jerry's eyes widened for a moment seeing the simple diamond and then it hit him, his baby brother wasn't a baby anymore, and Jack was trying to start his own life, he had two kids and a girl he wanted to marry, Jerry turned when he heard Jack come back into the room, Jack walked over and sat down next to Gabby. When he saw what Jerry was doing he blushed lightly.

"It's not much but I wanted to get her something" Jack mumbled circling his arms around Gabby's waist, she leaned back against him before the conversation could be continued the twins started stirring on the couch, Gabby got up and lifted Jules up into her arms.

"Come on baby, you have to get ready" Gabby said before taking Juliette upstairs and to the bathroom, while Jamie walked over and crawled onto Jack's lap yawning.

"Hey buddy, you still tired" Jack asked brushing Jamie's hair back.

"Yeah, hey Daddy" James asked tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah, bud" Jack asked.

"Julie said that Heaven is up in the sky, right" James asked Jack nodded slowly not sure where James was taking this.

"Does that mean that Grandma Evie will be able to see me if I wear my light up Spider Man shoes" Jamie asked causing Jack and Jerry to chuckle.

"Yeah kiddo, she'll be able to see your shoes, where did Jules hear that at though" Jack asked, he and Gabby hadn't really taken the twins to church.

"Some of the kids at school were saying stuff about other mommy and they said she was probably dead in Heaven and Julie asked where that was, then they called her stupid and she hid in the coatroom and cried until school was over" Jamie said.

"Is that why you got in trouble for pushing that boy off the swing on the playground" Jack asked and James nodded.

"Yup he made Julie cry, and nobody's allowed to do that not even me" James said nodding his head.

"Alright well why don't you go upstairs and see if mommy can help you get ready" Jack asked and Jamie slid off his lap and ran upstairs not bothering to ask for directions, there was a moment of silence before Jerry spoke.

"He is definitely a Mercer" Jerry said and Jack laughed.

"That he is" Jack said before the two brothers heard footsteps as Jules came into the room, she ran over and climbed up onto the couch next to her father. Juliette now wore a long sleeved black shirt with purple and pink butterflies on the right side going down the right arm, she also wore black jeans and purple light up shoes with butterflies resting on flowers decorated on them, and her long golden curls were halfway pulled up with a purple ribbon.

"Hey sweetheart" Jack said Jules smiled up at him before turning her attention to Jerry, she turned around and whispered something in Jack's ear, he smiled softly and whispered something back.

"Oh okay" Jules said simply nodding her head causing her curls to bounce Jack smiled and ran his fingers through her hair, she grinned at him. A few minutes later Gabby came down with James trailing behind her.

"All ready" Jerry asked as he stood from the couch.

"Yeah" Jack said as he stood as well and wrapped an arm around Gabby's shoulders. They left Jerry's house and went to the graveyard for the service, Jack kept Gabby at his side the whole time.

"Hey little brothers" Jack and Jerry turned as they heard Bobby holler at them, Gabby looked up from where she was knelt in front of the twins.

"Hey Bobby" Jerry greeted, giving Bobby a hug before Bobby turned to the youngest brother.

"Come here you fairy" Bobby teased as he gave Jack a hug, Jack blushed lightly as he heard Gabby giggle.

"Shut up Bobby" Jack said, pushing Bobby gently.

"Whatever now who is this sexy thing" Bobby asked, eyeing Gabby.

"Just your baby brother's fiance" Gabby said as Jack wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Your with the fairy. Damn Jackie, nicely done" Bobby said grinning at Jack.

"Fuck you" Gabby said smirking at Bobby, Jack laughed as he kissed Gabby on the cheek.

"Feisty little thing" Bobby said but he was still grinning, after a few more minutes of bickering the ceremony started, Gabby stood next to Jack the whole time as well as holding Juliette. After Jack had given his speech he came back over and gently took Jules from Gabby's arms, he held her tightly and kissed her head as he places his hand on top of Jamie's head. Gabby rested her hand on his arm while reaching up to kiss his cheek, she whispered something in his ear before pulling away. Once the funeral was over Gabby and Jack rode with Bobby back to Jerry's.


End file.
